<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by SailorLestrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681594">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade'>SailorLestrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Female Steven Adler, Fluff, It's So Easy One Shot, Other, Sweet, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*A "It's So Easy (And Other Lies)" One Shot*</p><p>Stevie is the queen of gift-giving. Duff doesn't think he'll be able to compete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Adler/Duff McKagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, why are we up so early?” Duff groaned as Stevie drove them towards something that she was bouncing with excitement about.</p><p>“Something special, and we can’t be late,” She told him. “You’ll love it. Trust me.”</p><p>“The last time you said that, we ended up glammed out at a Motley Crue party,” Duff laughed. Stevie just smiled and pulled up at a recording studio. “Babe, it’s Valentine’s Day. We’re not working.”</p><p>“This isn’t for work,” She told him. “Come on.” She got out of the car and dragged Duff into the building. Stevie talked to the receptionist, who smiled and directed them to the elevator.</p><p>“Is this a Misery thing?” Duff asked with a laugh. “Or some other weird psychological thing?”</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have let you borrow Ash’s Stephen King books,” She laughed. “You’ll love this. I just know it.” The elevator doors opened and they headed towards a recording studio.</p><p>And the person inside made Duff’s jaw drop. Because inside the studio was Prince.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Duff’s eyes were wide. Stevie smiled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s honey,” Stevie smiled. “I’m gonna wait out here. You have a jam session to go to.” In a daze, Duff made his way into the studio to play with Prince.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Duff just stared at the other musician, who laughed.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you,” Prince shook his hand. “I really like your work with Guns n’ Roses. And that solo album was pretty raw. I like it.”</p><p>“I had your poster on my wall!” Duff told him, making the other musician laugh. “I can’t believe I just said that…”</p><p>“Your wife went through a lot of trouble to book this,” Prince told him. “She’s very convincing. She’s a keeper.” Duff looked out of the window to where Stevie was talking with a sound guy.</p><p>“That she is,” Duff nodded. He turned back to Prince and they started their jam session, but in the back of Duff’s mind, he was thinking about how poor his gift to her was in comparison.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, did you have fun?” Stevie asked when they got back to the car.</p><p>“Babe, that was amazing. Thank you,” He pulled her to him and kissed her. “I never would’ve guessed that’s what we were coming here for.”</p><p>“I’m the queen of gift giving. Especially since we have money,” She laughed.  Duff kept smiling, but he was trying to think of what he could do at the last minute to make her gift over the top. He had found a copy of Kiss Destroyer and it had been signed by Gene, Paul, and Ace. He knew she would love it when he gave it to her at dinner that night, but it just felt lacking compared to what she had done for him.</p><p>They headed back home, where Stevie went to take a shower and Duff tried to think of something, but nothing was coming to mind. Especially at the last minute. </p><p>They got ready for dinner. They had reservations at a nice restaurant that normally wasn’t their scene, but it was a special day. Stevie had on the most beautiful black dress and Duff had to fight the urge to miss their reservation. But they headed to the restaurant and found their seats. Duff had the gift bag with Stevie’s record in it, but he was trying to think of the best time to give it to her. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Duff told her, excusing himself to the restroom. With a groan, he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Dinner that great?” A voice asked.</p><p>“I’m just a failure at gift giving,” Duff sighed, not even looking up. “She got me an awesome jam session with Prince, and all I got her was a Kiss album…”</p><p>“Well, I’m no expert, but if she’d wanna meet a member of Kiss, I’m game,” The man told Duff. Duff looked up and his eyes widened.</p><p>Because Peter Criss was right there.</p><p>“Dude, she loves you!” Duff told him. “She’s a drummer and she always loved the Catman! And the album I got her is signed by everyone but you!” Peter chuckled.</p><p>“Well, maybe I happen to have a marker and I can give her the final autograph,” Peter smirked. “She digs the Catman huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Duff laughed a little. “A couple Halloween’s ago, we dressed up with a couple of our friends. Tommy and Nikki were Paul and Gene, I was Ace, and she begged us to be you.”</p><p>“That sounds like a sight to see,” Peter shook his head. “Come on. I’d love to meet the little lady. It’s Stevie Adler, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Duff nodded. “How’d you know?”</p><p>“Uh, you realize you’re famous, right?” Peter asked. “And they say I’m dense.”</p><p>“Right…” Duff sighed. The two of them left the bathroom and headed back to the table, where Stevie was sitting there, waiting. “Hey babe, so, I have a two-part gift for you.”</p><p>“Duff, you didn’t have to…” Her mouth dropped when Peter pulled up a chair at the table.</p><p>“Have you met Peter Criss?” Duff asked.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Stevie,” Peter kissed her hand. “I’ve heard you’re a fan.”</p><p>“I...Catman…” Stevie kept staring.</p><p>“So, the other part is I got this,” Duff handed her the bag. She took out the album, her eyes widening. “And Peter said he’d sign it, since he’s the only one missing.</p><p>“Oh my god, would you?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“Let me see it sweetheart,” Peter took the album and a marker from his pocket, scribbling his name over his image. “There you are.” He handed it back to her, letting her stare at it.</p><p>“T-thank you!” Stevie’s cheeks were red.</p><p>“Anytime,” He winked at her. “I’m going to let you two enjoy your dinner. I’ll see you around.” He got up and waved bye to them. Stevie looked up at Duff with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Thank you!” She all but squealed. Duff chuckled.</p><p>“Anything for you babe,” He told her, kissing her hand. “Because if you’re the queen of gift-giving, well, I’m the king.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>